tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Diamond
Princess Diamond is an elemental fire fairy and one of the founding members of The Gems. Personality Diamond is compassion, sweet and kind. She always been "the back bone" of the club. Diamond is friendly. She doesn't care about herself unlike Emerald. In season 3 she once stated "No, we're gonna help Sugar. I don't care if she hates me or not", showing that she doesn't care about herself and helping someone she doesn't like. Diamond doesn't have any jealous feeling towards Princess Crystal, Dean's ex-fiancé but she still has some feelings toward her ex-boyfriend, Andy. History Spring Diamond came back from the flower shop. Her mum soon arrived, her parents then told her that they're going nowhere this Spring. Diamond, upset went to the park and saw a fairy (Emerald) battling a witch. She slapped the witch's face which became fire. The witch then disappeared. Emerald and her walked to her parents house to get permission to go a college for fairies. Soon, her parents told her she was adopted. Diamond didn't care and said she wanted to go there. Her parents gave her permission to go there. Diamond and and Emerald went to Fairiex, School for Fairies. She was scared at first. Emerald and Liana appeared and they told her that she has magic. Diamond believed in magic but was still unsure if she was a fairy or not. Sugar rudely told Diamond to believe in magic before she kills her. Diamond wasn't afraid of Sugar's threat and said to act nice a little. A few days later, Diamond and the girls decided to pratice their powers at the "Attack Gym". She and the girls transformed and attacked each other. Daphne then was accidentally attacked water by Liana and was frozen. Diamond and Emerald combined their fire powers and melt the ice. Liana apologized to Daphne and Daphne said it was okay, it was her first attack. Later during class, Headmistress Ara asked the students if they want to have a prom-party. Daphne disagreed, she said that she doesn't have a date to go with. Diamond disagreed also, since she never had a boyfriend. Liana and Emerald agreed since they have a boyfriend to go to the prom-party. Sugar agreed also since she has a "fight-and-get-together-again boyfriend". During the prom-party, Diamond and Daphne sat together on a bench at the park. Diamond stated that they need a date since this was a prom. Daphne suggested Diamond to bring her date from Earth. Diamond, however, disagreed and stated her boyfriend on Earth broke up with her. Then, a group of men arrived. Princess Crystal appeared with Prince Dean, and told Diamond to get a date. Sky, one of the men talked to Daphne since they both didn't have dates. Emerald, Liana and Sugar appeared. A blonde-haired guy named Eddie walked with Emerald away to the party. Liana and Timmy, a computer-whiz, went back to the party along with Sugar and Riven. Later, Diamond suggested to visit her birth parents. Liana frowned and she said "What if you'll never find them?". Daphne told Liana to give Diamond some positive words. Emerald said that her (Diamond) birth parents are possibly alive and they must be missing her. Sugar said that she didn't care. Daphne said that they should go to the Dragon Planet now. As The Gems try to find Dragon Planet, they end up in a snowy planet, lonely without anyone. Emerald was scared. Diamond told her not to be afraid, stating that fear and scared is a strong word, and can only use when you extremely have fear. Liana then pointed to a big dragon who then attacked Emerald. The girls transform into fairy mode and tried to attack the dragon, but nothing happened. Diamond said that nothing happened because they fear to attack. Diamond herself was scared, and Liana told them to believe. The Gems make a convergence, making a "together" attack spelled called "Elements Combo", a converge of all four elements. More coming soon.. Summer Coming soon.. Autumn Coming soon.. Winter Coming soon.. Movie Coming soon.. Middle of Spring Coming soon.. Transformations Basic Her Basic outfit is a sparkly purple halter top decorated with an oval-shapep gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching purple miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and purple ankle boots. She also wears lavender cuff wrist bands around her arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are blue with cyan tips. Harmony Diamond's Harmony is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of purple, green, yellow, and pink. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She also has deep pink eye makeup. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her indigo colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of purple, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Sirenix Diamond's Sirenix consists of a tube top with purple colors and lavender borders. Her hair is longer tied closer to the end and it is decorated with a light blue shell tiara. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also purple. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is lavender. Her wings are mainly purple with the top part pink and closer to the center is pink also. The design on her wings are magenta hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are purple heels similar to Harmony, but with yellow and purple straps. Dark Sirenix Diamond's Dark Sirenix consists of a tube top with black colors and red borders. Her hair is longer tied closer to the end and it is decorated with a red shell tiara. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also red. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is red. Her wings are mainly red with the top part white and closer to the center is white also. The design on her wings are fuchsia hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are red heels with black and light blue straps. Heartix/Power of Heart Diamond's Heartix consists of a purple turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges. Elemental Gems Diamond's Elemental Gems form consists of a purple one-strap top that has pink wave holes and a purple ruffled skirt with purple attached leggings that have nerve-like purple designs with matching purple boots with pink bases and medium violet red striped ruffles on the back of her leggings made to look like fins. She also has dark blue ribbons tied around her arm from her shoulder to her wrist with a pink flower-like wrist band. Her hair looks similar to Sirenix and Harmony (the top is similar to Harmony and the bottom is similar to Sirenix). Her wings are sea-shell shaped and are multi-colored with shades of blue, pink, orange, and gold with dark blue and white striped borders. Her eye-shadow is lavender and has purple nail-polish. Firix Coming soon.. Voice Actresses Movie Portrayers In the half live-action half animated movie The Gems: The Lost Planet, Diamond is portrayed by Meghan Ory and voiced by Molly C. Quinn. She was originally planned to be played by Victoria Justice, but the plannings change because Victoria's voice doesn't fit for Diamond since her voice is fun and pop, while Meghan's is sweet. Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Princesses